1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shaping of metal by pressure and more particularly to horizontal hydraulic presses for manufacturing volumetric articles by way of cold deformation.
Most advantageously the invention can be employed in machine-building for manufacturing articles of a complicated configuration, for instance, hollow with variable diameter shafts, or sleeves with enlarged end portions.
2. Prior Art
Known in the art is a horizontal hydraulic press (cf. catalogue of Bliss Pera, USA), comprising a bed, a table, an outer slide, and an inner slide. The inner slide is connected to the rod of a hydraulic cylinder and moved along the guides fixed on the outer slide. The movement of the outer slide in relation to the inner slide is provided by double-acting cylinders mounted on the inner slide brackets extending through the slots made in the outer slide. The deformation force is produced by single-acting cylinders built in the inner slide. Both slides can operate simultaneously or independently.
Such construction and the hydraulic control system of the above press do not allow the manufacture of articles the production of which requires an alternate movement of the slides and the table during the shaping process, and that the movable parts of the press become alternately immovable for a certain period of time. In the course of the deformation process, rupture may occur when producing such articles as sleeves or pipes with enlarged portions which results from the lack of a controlled "yielding" base exerting a predetermined counterpressure upon the flowing metal. Therefore, technological capabilities of the above process are limited.
The above disadvantage restricts the possibility of producing articles with two or three deformation transitions from a work piece once positioned which limits the use of the described process.